


Better

by BitterEndXII



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternative Universe - 1970s, Asshole Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Moving In Together, OCD, Period Typical Homophobia, Schizophrenia, frank's pov, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterEndXII/pseuds/BitterEndXII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are as solid as they ever will be, but Gerard is still depressed. Still stuck in hospital despite everything. Frank is determined to change that.<br/>Sequel to December, 1976 - Read that first, or this will make zero sense!<br/>(Beginning parts posted on my Mibba but subsequently I will only be posting on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

1979

“I told them” Gerard mumbled, tapping his fingers nervously on the desk as he spoke. Frank nodded and placed his hand carefully on Gerard’s, offering a smile.

“That’s great, Gerard, really” he spoke up, trying to shift the edginess of the situation. Gerard half beamed, letting out a long sigh.

“What did you… what did you say to them?” Frank piped up, leaning forwards in anticipation, so his eye contact was as vivid as it could have been for Gerard’ sake; the table between them only being the small one of the visitor’s centre.

Gerard glanced up. “Everything” he spoke simply but carefully, a sense of relief about his disposition. Frank nodded again, though this time his smile was more intended, more purposeful. Gerard was able to smile fully too.

“What are you grinning at?” he asked the other, who had leant back in his seat, slumping. “I’m so proud of you” Frank spoke gleefully, looking up and down the walls; as if trying to channel his blatant fondness into a more socially acceptable hyper activity.

“Why? This was down to you, Frank” Gerard responded, reaching forwards and holding the other’s hand again. Frank shook his head.

“Both me and you know that that’s not true, Gee. You’re brilliant… You did this, you overcame everything… I’m just, I’m so proud of you” he mouthed, squeezing Gerard’s hand. Gerard laughed lightly, looking down on the ground.

The pair couldn’t ignore the slight awkwardness around them; it had after all been six months since Frank had been able to visit the other, with prior to this a meeting occurring every few weeks.

Frank was sorry and Gerard knew it, but so much had happened, it was hard to pick up where they left off. Initially, Gerard had not looked well to Frank at all, seeming over all a lot more gaunt and skinny.

Though Gerard had explained to him that he’d finally succumb to a burden of medication and that this was the reason, Frank couldn’t help but still be somewhat startled, especially looking down at Gerard’s bony hands.

He humoured after a time though that perhaps his perception was obscured, considering how in his lengthy stay away from the place he had been able to resume his regular weight, where of course, Gerard had not – a comparison was rather uncalled for.

“What did they say about it?” Frank talked, running his fingers softly over Gerard’s knuckles. Gerard breathed out; steadying himself. “I told Dr Williams first, he looked really rather shocked. Well…” Gerard giggled.

“I suppose you would be” the pair shared a faint, humming laugh. “He went and got hold of another few doctors, one’s who I had not seen before; he made me repeat the whole damn thing, despite my discomforts, you imagine” he smirked again. Frank nodded, urging the other to continue.

“After that, they pumped me with so many anti-depressants I couldn’t even see straight; though they cut that out after a couple of days. Since then, it’s been wall to wall therapy; as I’m sure they feel that they’re finally getting somewhere.

I must tell you, Frank, it’s all really quite refreshing, you know, not being a hopeless case” he humoured; the first positive review he’d ever given of the hospital which had now consumed over half his life. Frank grinned.

“That’s really… Gerard, I’m so happy” he beamed, leaning over and kissing the other on the lips; the first kiss in the six months apart. Gerard was hesitant at first, but when the familiarity consumed him once more, he pressed back softly.

Frank noted the other’s sense of shock and halted, sitting back with a large pink blush cascading his cheek bones. “Sorry” he garbled, like a pre-teen. Gerard shook his head. “No need to be, Frank” he spoke plainly.

Frank had been aware of a sombre sense in Gerard since his leaving, and it had remained unchanged despite that it had occurred years previously.

Frank had done all he could to alter it but so far nothing had worked. He often wondered if Gerard should have stuck to his anti-depressant regime; Lord knows he needed it.

Frank was desperate to see the other happy again, as happy as he had been when Frank had been sectioned. He knew that the only way this would happen was if Gerard was released, and he wasn’t sure of this prospect.

That day though, he had seen a flicker of the spark that was Gerard’s former self, illuminated by his long awaited confession. Frank hoped it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank wandered up the long drive way that approached the hospital. He could have chosen to drive up to the door but alas, after such a long journey he felt that he needed to stretch his legs.

It was mid-summer after all, and the warm air was kind to Frank. He was wearing tight jeans and a short sleeved shirt; simple and to the point – Just how Gerard liked him to dress.

It was two weeks after his last meeting with the boy and considering that in a matter of days Gerard would be turning twenty-four, Frank thought it was suitable to present him with a surprise visit, as well as various sweets and flowers; as he was disallowed to hand the other anything else.

Frank looked over to see a group using the tennis courts, as well as others sitting around on the grass. They obviously eased up since he had left, he thought to himself. Though afterwards he considered the notion that simply, it was summer.

As Frank got to the door of the reception, he took off his sunglasses, slotting them in his shirt collar and nudging the door open with his side, as his hands were occupied.

“Frank!” hollered the female at the desk, rushing forwards to hold the door open. Frank knew her as Pauline and had seen her very frequently as of late, so the pair perhaps could have been described as friends.

“Let me get that for you!” she bubbled, allowing Frank through. “Is that all for Gerard?” she beamed, leading Frank to the front desk to sign in. “Uh, yeah” Frank mumbled, always somewhat over-whelmed by the woman’s light-hearted nature.

“Oh! That’s so sweet, Frank!” she squealed, taking the clipboard away from Frank when he had finished scribbling down his name. Frank smiled shying and looked around briefly, silently asking the woman to tell him where to go.

“Dr Harris isn’t in today so you should be okay to go to Gerard’s room on the ward. I don’t know if he’s in there right now, but I’m sure he’ll be around somewhere” the woman looked down the corridor momentarily.

“You’ve got until five, I think there’s a group therapy session then, so you better hide” she giggled, obviously feeling somewhat frisky for breaking the rules – Though Frank knew that all those there did the same thing, even Dr Harris on a good day.

“Thanks” Frank nodded, before heading off to Gerard’s room. He took no time in getting there, eager to see the other. Once he arrived, he tapped lightly on the door, which yielded no answer. He shrugged and clicked down the door handle.

“Gerard?” he called in, looking around the frame. The room was empty, much to Frank’s dismay, but he decided to take refuge in there regardless, assuming that Gerard would return at some point.

He noticed a vase on the window sill, one which he was sure hadn’t been there when he had stayed in the room. Frank placed his gifts on the dresser and took the vase away from the window, taking it into the bathroom and filling it up part way.

He put it back in its place carefully, slotting the bunch of pink roses into it softly. Frank looked over them for a time, picking at them at intervals, trying to get them to look just right. When he was pleased, he sat down on the bed, and at that moment, Gerard walked in. He paused.

“Frankie?” he gasped, a grin forging his face. “Hey” Frank replied, smiling back and standing up. “Frank!” Gerard beamed, lurching forwards and clinging onto the other. “Oh my god, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were…” the boy paused, glancing up at the window.

“Did you…?” he beamed, walking over to the flowers. “I thought you’d like them” Frank laughed, surprised by Gerard’s sudden hyperactivity. Gerard spun around, still smiling. His eyes darted down to the wrapped box on the dresser and Frank followed the gaze, smiling when he noted Gerard’s amusement.

“What’s that?” Gerard pressed, walking forwards, singing playfully. “It’s nothing, really” Frank humoured, though watching intently as Gerard peeled away the cheap paper.

“Frank, I live off rice, you should have realised I’d be more happy to receive chocolate than an average person” Gerard’s monotonic wit returning. Frank shrugged. “It just wasn’t expensive as all” he mumbled, seeing Gerard already opening the box and taking out a truffle.

“Fucking hell, I’m hungry” Gerard giggled. “Damn, these are good” he went on bouncily. Frank couldn’t help but realise an oddity though. Gerard appeared to be avoiding something. He couldn’t put his finger on what gave him the impression, but the way Gerard was behaving, perhaps something in his tone of voice, told Frank that all wasn’t actually well.

He decided to leave it for a moment though, wanting Gerard’s mood to last. Gerard sat on the bed, looking over the tray of sweets.

“Do you want one?” Gerard asked, leaning on Frank as he spoke. Frank smirked, taking one out of the box and eating it slowly. They were quiet for a while, merely nuzzling each other, enjoying the new company.

“I missed you” Gerard murmured, kissing Frank’s neck as he talked. Frank giggled, murmuring the same back. “I thought I’d drop by for your birthday, get you a little something” he spoke, bringing up his arm and running her fingers through Gerard’s hair.

“Are… are you okay?” he talked up again after a time, seeing Gerard lean down and put the chocolate box on the ground, just nudging it under his bed.

“Yeah, why?” Gerard said in his emerging bright tone. Frank frowned. “You just seem very… up?” he responded solemnly. Gerard let out a small laugh, pointing over to a chart on his wall, standing up.

“It’s these” he spoke, smiling. Frank stood up with the other and peered over at the poster. Gerard’s bony finger was aiming at some unpronounceable medical jargon – Frank knew it was some sort of lithium based medication.

“I take four of those a day now” Gerard concluded, sitting back on the bed. Frank glanced down the paper, seeing that the boy must have been on at least twelve pills a day, which for somebody with no physical medical needs, was really quite alarming.

Frank sat back on the bed with Gerard, who threw his arms around the other almost instantly. Frank let out a faint laugh, though he wasn’t sure how to feel.

Of course he was happy that Gerard found himself in such good spirits but honestly, it was like being around an entirely different person.

The sparkling wit that he’d fallen in love with was all messed up, incoherent and like that of a child. Frank knew not to despair too much though, as he knew it was for the good of the others recovery, and it was not likely to last forever.

“How long have you been taking those, Gee?” Frank questioned, shuffling slightly to urge the other to simply sit beside him, instead of being sprawled out. “A dunno, a week?” he hummed. Gerard’s body language changed dramatically though, in seeing that Frank was trying to push him away.

“What the fuck is with you!” Gerard called out, getting up. Frank gasped lightly but realised quickly that he’d had to get a hold of the situation, lest Gerard get more upset and he be chucked out.

“Shh” Frank cooed, stepping forwards hesitantly and putting a hand on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard peered down at it and then just as quickly burst into tears. “I’m sorry!” he whimpered, letting out a sigh along with the whimper as if the mood swinging effects of his pills were draining to his body.

“It’s okay Gerard…” Frank spoke, still slightly cautious about the boy. “God… I get like this so often now… I… can’t like…” Gerard let out a long breath.

“I’m so sorry… I told the nurses that I get like that and they just… I don’t know, I think since they know I’m controlled now they could care less. I just get manic all the time” he finished. “You don’t say” Frank lightened the mood with his small joke.

Gerard smiled, his regular bearing returning again. “Sorry” he mumbled once more, walking over to the window and peering out of it. “They finally did up the tennis courts; I went out there yesterday” he talked, desperately trying to change the conversation.

Frank humoured his attempt, finding it warmingly human. He joined Gerard at the glass and looked out, putting his arm around Gerard’s waist as he stood.

“You never liked sports Gerard, what’s gotten into you?” he laughed. Gerard shook his head. “They pretty much forced me; they took away all my drawing stuff on Monday” he talked, his eyes not leaving the landscape before them.

“Oh, I see… I bet you had fun though?” Frank went on joking, earning a giggled from Gerard, followed by a look of distaste. “I don’t know if you remember Jackson?” he asked, Frank shook his head.

“He tackled me to the ground and tried to bite me because I was winning. I told him I wasn’t interested, that I have a boyfriend, and he just got even angrier” Gerard laughed.

“The staff pulled him off me and for the first time I wasn’t the one who got into trouble. It was like a rite of passage” he concluded. Frank smirked and for a while stood quietly.

“Boyfriend?” he questioned, his smile not leaving him. Gerard glanced back. “Yeah, boyfriend” he confirmed, blushing slightly. Frank laughed slightly and leant his face into the crook to Gerard’s neck, who kissed the top of the boy’s head sweetly.

“Well, aren’t you all romantic?” Frank played, cooing tones thick in his voice. “Yeah, well, I love you, as you know, Frank” Gerard responded, his typical non-emotion evident. This made Frank laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s impolite” Gerard continued, intentionally upping the anti for the sake of the other. Frank shook his head. “You’re crazy” he giggled. “So are you” Gerard retorted, leaning his arms against the wall under the window. Frank laughed. Gerard took a long pause before replying again.

“Do you… do you take your medication, Frank?” he asked, a genuine, thoughtful question it appeared. Frank nodded. “Yeah” he talked. “I did stop for a short while but I began hearing things” Frank didn’t know why he was being so candid, nor did he know why Gerard was asking, but the other’s ask seemed so inquisitive that Frank couldn’t help but elaborate.

It was an odd sort of combination of an endearing nature as well as an underline fear, like Gerard was worried about his own mind disappearing under his sea of pills.

“But I started again. I don’t feel any different, I’m just marginally more sane now” Frank chuckled, urging the other to laugh. Gerard did not. He just looked down at the ground, trying to push a smile. Frank knew that this wasn’t part of an elaborate mood swing, this was Gerard.

“I want to get better, Frank” he mumbled, edging his way back to his bed and sitting down. Frank sighed and sat down with the other, kissing his cheek. “You will. You know you will” he responded, really believing in what he was saying and hoping that this would translate itself to Gerard.

“But will I? I’ve been here so long. And I’m not better. I’m just a medical experiment. Up and down, over and over again and they just can’t seem to get it right... They’ve never got it right” the boy rambled, holding Frank’s hand in his own for a vague support.

“I promise you, Gee. You will get better” Frank insisted. Whether it be from medication or from therapy, Frank knew that is was now a huge possibility, considering that in only a matter of months, Gerard had made huge progress compared to his several years of incarceration.

Frank didn’t entertain the notion that perhaps it was wishful thinking, brought on by his admiration of the other, though this too was entirely possible.

“Gerard, it’s time for group therapy – You’re late again” sounded a dull female voice from the other side of the room; a nurse who had silently opened the door. “Yes mam’” Gerard nodded and stood up, glancing down at Frank, who stood up likewise.

“I’ll come and see you again real soon, okay?” Frank ushered as Gerard brought them into a tight hug. “I’ll need it” Gerard smiled warmly, pulling back slightly and looking at Frank directly in the eye; looking for something. Perhaps a genuine promise, Frank thought.

“I swear down” Frank chuckled, signally a scout’s promise with his hand. Gerard laughed back and Frank clasped their lips in a brief kiss, before the hollering begun again.

“Gerard! For the last time! Session began three minutes ago!” she complained, emphasising the ‘three’ as if such an amount of time meant a thing.

“I love you” Frank mumbled in Gerard’s ear as the other was escorted out. “I love you too” Gerard spoke back in an embarrassed mutter, looking briefly at Frank with a reddening face.

Frank couldn’t help but smile. He stayed alone in the room for a short time, prodding about with the flowers and putting Gerard’s chocolates on the dresser from the floor. He left. An unsure sense overwhelmed him.


	3. Chapter 3

“How did it go?” Logan talked as Frank passed him through the living room, aiming for the kitchen. Frank at first did not hear his brother, too coordinated in his task of getting to the fridge.

“Not well then?” the voice sounded up again, this time from the doorway of the kitchen. Frank spun on his heel. “Sorry, what?” he inquired, reaching into the fridge to obtain a can; diet coke was selected.

“I asked how it went. What else would I be asking?” Logan pressed, folding his arms and leaning against the frame as Frank plopped himself on one of the bar stools. Frank smiled, sighing out slightly.

“It was fine” he let out a huff, opening the can and taking a sip. “Only fine?” Logan asked, moving forwards into the room and sitting opposite his brother.

“Well, he was happy to see me, of course he was. But he’s on all these new pills. One moment he was buzzing around everywhere like a kid…” Logan let out a faint laugh.

“Then next he was crying. Then back his usual indifference. It all happened in about forty-five minutes” Frank sighed, placing the drink on the counter-top and running his fingers over the cold surface, staring down at it.

“They’re pumping him full of shit in there, Logan. He went on and on today about how they’re treating him like a lab rat, and they really are. You can tell they still don’t know what the fucks wrong with him, not really; they just know he’s more susceptible to their interference now, it doesn’t mean he’s improving” Frank gulped, his skin rushing over in a short lived cold sweat.

His previously seen optimism had dwindled somewhat, though he still held out a hope. He just started to feel that perhaps it was misplaced. “Frank, you talk like he’s going to be in there forever” Logan interjected, frowning.

“Well… What if he is?” Frank swallowed. Logan shook his head, a vague smile plastered on him. “Of course he won’t. He’ll get better.

Despite what you’ve seen, I’m sure he’s changed since he was fourteen, for the better, I mean. And as you say, he’s made huge progress in the last few months as it stands, which is good, right?” Logan leant forwards.

“But even if he’s made literally no progress, which I doubt, times are changing, Frank. They don’t like keeping the mentally ill locked away anymore. He’ll be out in no time. Most likely because they’ll get bored of him” Frank smirked, his brother’s sense of humour was eerily similar to his own; not that he was complaining.

“If you say so…” Frank mumbled, still not really able to shake away his hostile feelings. “Damn right I do. Now stop moping around, you’ve been in a car for ten hours, I’d think you’d have more energy to piss away” Logan gestured, standing up. “We’re going out” he spoke smugly, leaning back on the door frame as Frank started to reply to him.

“What?” Frank pressed, bemused. “We’re going out to some shitty bar somewhere. I’m fed up of you spending every waking minute here complaining about Gerard and every waking minute you spend with Gerard complaining about Gerard. Get ready, Mark booked us a taxi at eight” Frank knew that Logan was only speaking in jest, but of course his words were true, Frank did, as of late, spend all of his time obsessing over Gerard.

Perhaps it was a desperate desire to see the other. Maybe it was a guilt that he had his freedom and the other did not. Frank didn’t know, and he decided he wasn’t going to think about it for a while, much to Logan’s advice.

Frank walked upstairs to his bedroom. His room was now an odd blend of what it had been when Frank was a teenager, which was the way it had been left prior to his sectioning due to his own laziness, and Logan’s abrupt but oddly stylistic makeover of the entire house upon his return.

Frank had told him that he ought to have been an interior designer. Frank’s room was now a striking red and black stripe with one wall being pasted with various old comic book covers – Not from Frank’s collection, of course.

The furniture was a mix of minimalist Bauhaus with the odd chair and dresser being similarly coloured Art Nouveau pieces. Frank’s room had been a somewhat similar colour scheme to this previously but nowhere near as grand; Frank humoured that it made him look more cultured than perhaps he was.

Thankfully, Logan hadn’t thrown away Frank’s clothes, which was the first anxiety he had felt when Logan had opened the door to his new space.

So, Frank was still in his, growing ever more unfashionable, Mod feminine style attire, tonight opting for a heavily patterned short sleeved formal shirt, in purple of course, with brown tight trousers, along with black leather shoes. Too hot for a blazer, he figured.

Frank always loved his juxtaposed appearance, feeling that perhaps he was one of the few who really were one of a kind. Having punk hair along with tattoos, a cleaned up dress code really was blatantly odd. Though he realised quickly that it was his own vanity that made him so cocky, that really, he didn’t look that remarkable.

He grinned, looking over his form in the mirror, contemplating whether or not makeup, specifically eyeliner, was a possibility. He decided against it, if they were going to a nightclub he’d fit in fine, but a pub, perhaps not.

He was feeling far too lethargic to have to stick up for himself in a brawl tonight; though he was the sort that on any other night, he would have relished in the idea.

“Frank! You ready?” a voice hollered from down the stair well. “Yeah!” Frank yelled back, assuming it was the voice of Logan, though in actuality, he had never once heard his brother yell, so it came as an odd sort of shock. A sentimental one at that.

Frank grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket, heading down the stairs. He came to the landing and headed right, towards the front door, where he could see Mark leant up against the taxi, with Logan already clambering inside.

“Frank” Mark sounded, closing in for a tight embrace of his childhood friend. “It’s great to see you, man” Frank replied; as although they had seen each other the one time since Frank’s release, it still seemed like a life time ago.

“How’s everything?” Mark questioned just before they were beckoned into the car. “Good, really good” Frank paused. “Gerard’s good” he went on, knowing that this would have been part of what Mark was aiming at.

Then, as they got into the cab, it dawned on him. That actually, things were quite good. He had a home again, he had his friends again, he was free from disease and most importantly, Gerard was on the mend. He grinned.

“Yeah, it’s all good” he talked to himself, as Mark and Logan were already bantering back and forth. The cab pulled up outside a pub that Frank remembered frequenting several years ago; though he was sure he had stopped going due to the shocking quality. Good call about the makeup, he thought to himself, it was a damn rough area.

The small group slumped out of the car and Mark appeared to hand over a ten; the cab then sped off. “Here we are” spoke up Logan, ushering the two into the bar.

“What do you want you two? I’ll get it, you go find us somewhere to sit” he went on. Frank shrugged. “Larger, bit of lime” he responded, looking over where we could see a booth. “Cider for me” Mark buzzed, leading himself and Frank to the booth that Frank had been staring at; his eye line obviously having been followed.

“What you been up to today then?” Frank puzzled, sliding himself on the bench opposite Mark. “Nothing really, I had work until four, nothing really happened today” Frank nodded.

“Where you working now?” he pushed on. “Down at New Gate, doing the preliminary art work” Mark spoke calmly, New Gate being an independent artwork and comic book shop a few minutes’ walk from Frank’s house. He spent most of his free time there.

“You’re at New Gate? I had no idea, I thought you were still working at the Gallery” Frank mused, smiling. “Oh yeah, only about a month. It’s fun. But I was doing the accounts today. No one else knew how to use the program and the girl who normally does it had the day off” Mark rambled nonchalantly. Frank nodded and looked down at the ground briefly, thinking of a response.

“What have you been doing today?” Mark interjected, causing Frank’s head to crop up. “Oh er, I… I went to the hospital to see Gerard” he mumbled at first, but recognised that his friend wasn’t going to be judgemental.

“Oh right? Is um, is he okay?” Mark rushed. Frank nodded again. “Yeah, he’s fine. He got a bit upset at one point, but I think he’s improving…” he talked, just as Logan brought the drinks over. “That’s good” Mark spoke quietly, seeing Frank’s desire to not have Logan as part of the conversation; probably a worn subject, Mark had assumed.

“Cider, Larger…” Logan spoke in turn as he put the drinks down, producing for himself a glass of red wine. “Fag” Mark quipped as Logan shuffled Frank along in order to sit down. Logan rolled his eyes, slipping the drink.

“I have to take Mark’s side with this on, Logan” Frank laughed, nudging his brother. Logan remained silent, merely smirked at the pair’s bickering.

After a time, they all piped up again, talking long into the night about various things going on in their lives, with only some mention of Gerard, as Mark and Logan knew that it was ultimately personal.

“Hey, look at that dude” Logan pointed over to a skinny boy sat alone at the bar. “What about him?” Frank asked, Mark turning around on the cushioned seat to see who they were referring to.

“He’s been there by himself all night” the boy continued. Mark shrugged. “So?” he pressed. “We should call him over, he looks bored” Logan suggested, standing up slightly. Frank looked over at Mark, presently an amused frown; Mark nodded.

“Go for it” Frank shrugged. Logan stood up and walked towards the stranger, with Frank and Mark watching eagle eyed. After a small time of conversation between Logan and the other, the pair came to the table, the stranger being instructed to sit down next to Mark, who moved across with a polite smile.

“Guys, this is Mike” Logan talked, gesturing towards the boy. “Hey” the new man talked, offering a small wave to the group. “I’m Mark and this is Frank” Mark spoke up, still smiling at the boy, ever being a polite man.

“So, what brings you here, we haven’t seen you around?” Mark spoke up, shuffling forwards so he could see the man in full. “Yeah, I uh, I just moved into town. I used to live here when I was a kid. I don’t really know anyone yet” Mike replied, sipping at a pint that Logan had bought for him.

“Well, you don’t seem like a dick, so you can hang out with us” Mark brought to the table, drunkenness about him; as they all probably appeared. The boy laughed and smiled down at his drink.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that a lot” His voice was so quiet, Frank thought, it was almost endearing. His demeanour was like that of a shy child, which Frank couldn’t help but wonder about.

The night wore on, and the group got better acquainted, Frank found something oddly compelling in this new friend. He felt almost familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you drawing?” Frank mouthed, lolling back on the sofa. Mark’s work environment was remarkably casual, Frank thought, his office consisting of not only a drawing desk, but a pair of sofas, a coffee table and a TV set, along with a fridge.

Frank humoured that even though he was currently at the top end of an instrument manufacturing company, his own office was not as impressive; even its own display vintage guitars.

“Harold’s wanted some posters for next year’s batch. I know it’s early, but they’re ridiculously particular. They’ll make us redo them ten times.

It’s as if they actually have customers” Mark retorted; Harold’s was an outdated graphic novel shop who outright refused to stock in anything new, and so, no one ever went in there; only the odd couple of forty-year olds playing D&D, who wouldn’t give a potential customer a second glance.

Frank often went there regardless, but as Mark had alluded to, he never once bought anything. “Why do they even need new ones? They never change the damn books” Frank smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

“That’s what I said! I told my boss ‘Why don’t we just send them last year’s mock ups? They won’t know the difference!’ But he wouldn’t have it” the other laughed back, placing down his pen for a moment and pacing his way to the fridge.

“You want a drink?” Mark suggested, leaning down and getting himself a beer from the bottom shelf. Frank cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s a bit early don’t you think?” he humoured. “No” Mark shrugged with his usual grin. Frank laughed. “I can’t anyway, medication doesn’t mix well with it” he confirmed, gesturing Mark to pass him a bottle of water.

“Whatever, you didn’t have that frame of mind the other night” Mark quipped as he handed Frank the chilled drink. “That was the evening; I’m okay after about six. I only took my lot a couple of hours ago. You don’t wanna see that shit” Frank joked, pausing to take a sip.

Mark laughed again, shaking his head. “Aren’t you meant to be seeing Gerard today?” he puzzled, sitting back down and threading his pencil through his fingers.

“Yeah, I’m getting the train for a change. Won’t get there until about seven in the evening… I’m staying the night in a hostel so I figured I’d decide when I get there whether I see him tonight or tomorrow morning” Frank rambled, concluding with another mouthful of water.

“I see…” Mark mumbled, doodling something. “You haven’t told him you’re stopping by then?” he asked. Frank shook his head. “No… I never do” Frank spoke. “Why?” Mark almost laughed, a look of confusion.

“Well… The staff still aren’t very keen on him having visitors… or anyone having visitors really… It’s weird, but what can you do? So like… If I come unannounced, they don’t have time to book Gerard into doing something else while I’m there” Frank confirmed, his face twisting in the exasperation of the place.

Mark smirked, shaking his head. “That’s crazy” he spoke in confirmation. The pair sat quietly for a long time, Mark glancing over at the clock after a while.

“What time is your train?” He questioned, his eyes not travelling thereon from his page. “Uh…” Frank looked behind him at the clock. “In about an hour… I guess I better start walking, it’s about forty minutes away” Frank mumbled, standing up in a loose, casual sort of manner; indicating little convincing movement. He lolled on his chair.

“I can give you a lift, it’s only a ten minute drive” Mark replied quickly, frowning to himself as he knew how far away the train station was from their position on the outskirts of town.

“No, it’s okay, I fancy the walk” Frank talked, picking up his beige trench coat from the coffee table and slinging it over his form; doing up a couple of the buttons.

“You look like Sherlock Holmes” Mark jeered, placing down his equipment and getting up so as to bid farewell to his friend. “You know I try to remain unfashionable. It’s what I do” Frank smirked, retrieving also his similarly coloured shoulder bag; a muddy leather.

Mark grinned. “I wouldn’t have you any other way” he talked as he drew the boy into a hug. Frank merely beamed, telling the other goodbye. “I’ll have that picture ready for his room in no time, I promise” Mark interjected as Frank began to wander out of the office.

“Don’t worry about it if you’re busy, do it whenever” was the last thing Frank said, fondly so, before he found himself walking from room, down a small corridor and into the lowering afternoon sun.

He walked at a leisurely pace to the station, passing few others on his way. Once he got there, the regular nonchalant handing over of tickets soon landed him on the three and a half hour train journey to Evergreen.

When he arrived, he felt oddly energetic, not the usual lethargy one would feel from a long journey. The hostel was only a short walk away and was surprisingly furnished, hardly shabby at all.

Frank placed his bag on the bed of his choosing and rustled around for the padlock he knew he had brought, as the lockers of the room worked on such a basis.

Once he found it, he locked away his belongings, having decided on the train that he’d at least go out, and if anything he was counting on seeing Gerard, even if only for a short time.

He spun around and sat on his bed for a moment though, padding around the surface with his fingers so gather how comfortable it was likely to be. As surprising as the almost classy interior, it appeared very comfortable.

Before Frank could start any trail of thought though, a pair of figures walked in the room, carrying backpacks. “Hey” Frank talked towards them warmly, swinging his legs under his bed.

“Oh, hey there” one of them spoke, turning around, obviously having not seen the boy sat on the far left bed. “Hi” the other talked, throwing his bag on his bed and lying down in a single motion.

“I’m Frank” Frank went on, knowing the typical hostel courtesy was to try and get on with your fellow dwellers; though really Frank felt awkward as hell.

“I’m Siv, and this is Christophe” the first one spoke, an immediately apparent Eastern European accent permeating his speech. “We’ve not seen you here before” the one who Frank now knew as Christophe spoke.

“No I, I don’t stay away too often, I’m visiting a friend” Frank replied, smiling. Siv nodded. “We stay here on almost permanent residence” the boys English was scattered somewhat.

“We don’t often have money to stay in one of these… uh, bigger room. So we come in here only today” he finished, talking off his warn boots. Obviously drifters, Frank thought; he always found it a sort of endearing life style.

“I see” Frank spoke. “We have some beers if you want to stick around” Christophe suggested, talking the implied cans from his bag. Frank shook his head.

“No thanks. I’m going out for the night, I won’t be back too late though” Frank replied politely, standing up, realising that he perhaps should take his leave soon.

“Well, we’ll be here. Vlad said that no one else will be stay in here for the rest of the night, so it’s just us” Siv spoke up, Frank assuming Vlad was the owner of the hostel. “Thanks” Frank talked simply, beginning to leave as the two men beside him began to arrange their various possessions. Maybe they were homeless, Frank considered.

As Frank walked from the upscale twelve bedded room, he noticed a small desk with an array of leaflets just before the exit of the reception. Mostly they were advertisements for various clubs and restaurants, but one caught his eye.

It was entitled simply “Changes to the Mental Health Act”, with little in terms of a descriptive cover. He frowned and picked up the flimsy piece, beginning to read it as he left the building.

Honestly, the majority of it was newly forged conservative jargon, which probably meant very little to anyone. One article struck Frank though, and it filled him with a new sort of odd hope.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Frank was subjected to his normal over-questioning at the buzz-in point of the main entrance, as well as an over enthusiastic greeting from Pauline.

“What brings you here so late, Frank?” the woman beamed, leading Frank through the day room to an unsuspecting Gerard. “I’m staying the night as all, I thought I may as well use all the time I have here to see Gerard… Nothing else to do in this damn town” Frank joked lightly, Pauline nodded in response; the place really was dead.

“Frank” a voice beamed from beside the pair. Frank turned slightly, as did the other. Gerard was stood before them, having obviously seen them approaching; he was wearing only his pyjamas. Pauline took this as a fair hint to leave the pair to it, as Gerard had already started to forcibly lead he and Frank to his accommodation; it was Gerard’s way, Frank humoured.

“I didn’t know you were coming” Gerard spoke gleefully once the pair were sat on Gerard’s bed. “You never do… I’m mysterious, you know” Frank laughed. Gerard smirked, leaning towards the other and catching his lips in a soft kiss, only lingering there for a moment.

“I have a surprise for you, you know” Frank talked up after a while, trailing his fingers lightly over Gerard’s palm; something which Gerard had always liked. “Oh, really?” Gerard used his most corny tone, mocking Frank’s own voice.

“Yes, really!” Frank jolted the other one. “Frank, I’m just dying of anticipation over here” Gerard laughed, grasping Frank’s hand again. “I’ll tell you later” Frank murmured with a grin.

Before Gerard could protest, Frank reattached their lips, pushing Gerard back on the bed in the process. Gerard looked like he was going to complain, but eventually warmed the affection, humming and allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Frank kissed down the other’s neck, biting at certain points, knowing the boy would like it. “Frank… You trying t’, to get me hard or something?” Gerard gasped, laughing slightly.

“Maybe” Frank lifted his head up and smiled, lightly pecking Gerard’s lips. “Stop it” Gerard said with a grin, just before Frank pecked him again. “But Gerard…” Frank whined, rolling off Gerard and laying down beside him.

“It’s almost nine, it was stupid of you to come” Gerard mouthed, folding his arms. Frank laughed. “Fine, I’ll just go then” he mocked, pretending to stand up. “No” Gerard mumbled, grabbing on to Frank’s sleeve with a childish expression.

Frank laid back down, allowing Gerard to rest his head softly on his chest. “You’re suitably unoptimistic, Gerard” Frank joked, kissing the top of Gerard’s head; having noted the absent emotionlessness from the previous visit returning in Gerard’s manner.

“I’ve stopped taking my medication again, Frank. Honestly, it’s bizarre. I’m all human again, it’s terrifying to the staff” Gerard hummed light heartedly, slowly playing with the material of Frank’s jacket. Frank smirked. “I should have gathered” he smiled.

“Frank, you can’t keep coming in here. Out, now” the familiar voice of Dr Harris sounded sternly from the doorway. The pair were interrupted so often now, that it was a joke between both the staff and the patients. Frank shrugged and stood up, matching Dr Harris’s amused expression.

“I’ll be in tomorrow” Frank leant down and kissed Gerard lightly with his hushed tone following. “No you won’t” Dr Harris spoke, slightly more inpatient this time, though not particularly annoyed.

“Visiting hours, Doctor” Gerard quipped as the pair left the room. Frank turned and offered a shy wave which Gerard returned as the door was shut between them.

“Frank, I’m fond of you, okay? And I think you’re good for Gerard; that’s the only reason I let you get away with being in his room. But don’t flaunt it in front the other patients, I have an order to keep” he talked as he lead Frank towards the entrance of reception.

“I’m sorry Doctor” Frank spoke clearly, offering a smile. Just as Dr Harris began to open the door to allow Frank’s leave, Frank piped up again.

“Listen, Dr Harris… I had something I needed to talk to you about” he enquired. “Oh?” the man paused, alarmed by the amount of sudden seriousness in Frank’s tone. “I want you to sign custody of Gerard over to me… I want to be his carer”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a great big thank you to all of you who have commented! You guys are so cool and I am so happy that you are enjoying my shit! I'mma keep it coming~~~~

Dr Harris had told Frank to leave shortly after, stating that he’d prefer to discuss such a thing in the morning, during a more formal arrangement.

Frank had understood the notion but couldn’t help feel that he’d almost wasted a journey. As, after all, he was there to spend time with Gerard, and such a thing could have been more easily arranged on the phone.

Regardless, Frank knew it was for the best, especially if it all went to plan. The idea that one day, maybe soon, Gerard could be out and finally free, gave Frank a previously unseen optimism; he was giddy, like a child.

Even the disgusted faces of Siv and Christophe, upon discovering that Frank was in town to visit a boyfriend, couldn’t deter his mood.

He was now sat in Dr Harris’s familiar office, having left the hostel very early that morning. It was almost eerie, Frank thought, as this was where the story had begun; so to speak.

The doctor had left momentarily, maybe to get paper work; Frank thought, maybe to prepare himself for an argument, followed by a big fat no, was the other notion that crossed his mind.

“Frank” the man talked, walking back into the room with a mug of coffee in each hand. Frank smiled. “Thanks” Frank smiled, looking down at the liquid, noting that it was perhaps too hot to drink.

“I remembered that you have a sugar” Dr Harris went on, smiling back at Frank in seeing that the other boy was amused by the affection. In the process, Frank nodded slightly.

“So, Frank… What’re you thinking?” the older one cleared this throat, leaning back in his chair with his mug in his hands; Frank sat hunched over, his hands laced, leg wobbling.

“I read something yesterday… It said that options for people to work as carers outside of institutions are becoming more available, government funded…” Frank mumbled.

It suddenly dawned on him that in actuality, he didn’t really know what he was talking about. Dr Harris though, being generally a kind one, picked the boy up.

“Yes, yes. There’s been some proposed changes” he paused. “I won’t try and offload my views on to you Frank, but it revolves around the fact that people aren’t too keen on funding state mental hospitals anymore.

So, in sort, people are getting more comfortable with the idea of, as you say, allowing people to leave under supervision” he rambled. Frank could tell he wasn’t happy with the idea, though he couldn’t decide whether it was due to an actual concern of his patients, or that he’d soon be out of the job.

“Of course, some people… They do have to be locked up, Frank” he set down the mug, shooting Frank a glance that told him to respond.

“Yeah… I…” Frank stopped and gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Gerard is on medication, and he’s, even you’ve said, gotten a lot better the last few months…” Frank swallowed when he realised he was lying.

He was ignoring medical opinion and he knew it, but his adoration and desperation was too much for him to bear. Maybe, he considered, this was wrong, that Gerard was still very ill. But he couldn’t disregard what he’d seen in Gerard; the part of Gerard no one else had seen. He was utterly convinced that he could bring it out of him, get him to adapt, allow him to live.

Frank was sure as hell this was not something a case like Gerard’s was ever going to accomplish in the artificial environment of a hospital.

“I don’t know if it’s down to me, or just me being out… But I really believe that right now, he has the capability to adapt” Frank spoke. “You’re not Gerard’s doctor, Frank” Dr Harris’s voice was stern.

“Only his doctors can tell us that, and they’re not so sure” Frank glanced down at the ground for a moment, absorbing the man’s words.

“I can see it. I’ve seen him change so much. I… I know what happened to him, he entrusted me with that knowledge before he did any of you. He feels at ease with me and I believe that’s what he needs, deep down.

Someone to listen to him, someone who he can trust… I don’t think he has it here. It’s hostile here. Not because of… you, or the nurses, but because… it’s not him. None of this is him. Out there, living – That’s him” Frank knew he was spouting flowery, purple bullshit; but his muster and emotions was all he had to offer the man; as indicated, he was not Gerard’s doctor.

Dr Harris sighed. “I appreciate your passion Frank. I know also that this is something he needs… But we can’t just go signing patients out of here like no one’s business. A lot of the nurses here still feel he is very dangerous; we can’t just ignore that because you feel like you know him” the man’s words were soft, obviously trying to appeal to Frank’s sense of logic without sounding like a miserable old man.

Frank nodded. This was the “no” he’d been dreading. “But…” Dr Harris began to pipe up again. “You’re very right about the medication. He’d been temperamental for months, as you’d seen, but at the moment, his pills are making him the most stable we’ve seen. He actually told me a joke the other day. The son of a bitch laughed” Dr Harris smirked.

“Technically, with the medication… There’s nothing we can say definitively against him leaving, so long as we can pledge him to someone’s care” the man concluded, his body language perhaps glowing as a result of Frank’s suddenly exited facial expression.

“I… I want to be his carer” Frank spoke, as if saying the phrase again was a sort of confirmation. “I know you do and, as it stands, you’re not required to have any specialist training. Of course, house visits from nurses would have to be arranged”

Frank’s heart rate excelled, it sounded to him as though the other was genuinely considering it. Something that had been drawn out of him previously.

“You mean… you can uh, sign him off?” Frank enquired, his hand’s now trembling. “Well, we’d have to get myself, and his other two psychiatrists, to give consent. But, as I say, with his pills, I really don’t see that being a problem” Frank couldn’t contain the large grin that permeated his face; one which spread to Dr Harris.

“I suppose we’ll have to start making preparations” the doctor stood up, walking to a phone on the other side of the room. “Pauline” he spoke into it after pressing a speed dial key.

“Yes. Could you ask Dr Williams and Dr Isher to meet me in the board room? Thank you” he finished, turning around to Frank.

“So uh… Will you like, give me a call whenever it can be sorted?” Frank talked, standing up, not really sure of what was going on at that point. “Oh, no need, Frank. We can get him sighed out today” he smiled, walking towards the door. Frank could have squealed, but there was something else that plagued his mind.

“Wait, doctor…” Frank interjected. “I… I’m on medication. Won’t that, I don’t know… throw people?” his unsurety had returned to him, the whole scene was moving so much quicker than he anticipated that he was sure there was going to be a catch.

“No. Not at all. It’s not allowed to. We can’t discriminate based on it, because you yourself are stable. If anything, it’ll help your chances” Frank listened to the man but frowned. “Why would it help my chances?” he asked. Dr Harris smirked slightly as he walked from the room. Frank following closely behind.

“Because if a doctor’s opinion wavers, you can play the prejudice card” he joked. Frank smiled lightly, though really he was extremely anxious. He was so close, he thought, and he was used to being let down in his life.

“Now, Frank, I’m going to go and have a word. I don’t know how long this’ll take. I’ve only proposed to them the idea on a few occasions, but not at all recently. Do not tell this to Gerard or anyone else.

You’re free to go and visit him now if you like, though I would appreciate you being in the visitor’s centre, so I can find you” he finished as they reached the main corridor, between the offices, day room and reception. Frank nodded and the other left, Frank then spinning his heel and walking to the reception, so as to book in a meeting with Gerard.

“Hey Pauline” Frank said, unable to hide his excitement. The woman beamed. “What’s got you all happy, Frank?” she leant on the counter. Frank paused, breath hitching for a moment. “Just happy to see Gerard” he decided a response.

“Sweetie!” she mouthed. “Gerard’ in his room” she turned away. “Oh er, Dr Harris said I need to go to the visitor’s centre today…” Frank spoke up before the other could leave him to it.

“Oh, I see” Pauline turned around again, picking up her phone; most likely to call the nursing station, Frank thought. “You know where it is sweetheart, Gerard will be escorted there in a few minutes, okay?” she confirmed, beginning to punch in some numbers.

Frank nodded and made his way down the unlit corridor, as per usual through the day room of the women’s ward; it was an oddly designed place, Frank humoured.

Once there, he had a loose chat with the standing security, until the call came through for him to be let in the room. He sat there for a while, tapping his fingers on the shabby wooden table before him. It didn’t take long, and soon the door clunked loudly and it swung open, with Gerard being lead in.

“Hey” Frank said gleefully as the guard behind them backed out of the room. “Hi” Gerard replied, hugging the other boy tightly the moment he was close enough to do so.

“I guess they’re trying to stop us from reproducing” Gerard mumbled jokingly into Frank’s shoulder. “Sucks” Frank talked back, laughing. “Oh, I wish” Gerard’s retorts tended to be seedy; Frank loved it.

They pair separated and sat down on the sparsely padded opposite facing sofas behind them. Gerard leant forwards and took Frank’s hand.

“You just won’t leave me alone, will you?” he spoke as he prodded as Frank’s fingers, pressing them down flat and watching them curl up again; as if Frank was an inanimate toy, this made Frank smile.

“Nope” Frank said back, shrugging. Gerard smirked. “Well, I don’t appreciate it. When you came only every few weeks, I got a gift each time. Recently though, well, I’d say you’ve been neglecting that” Gerard joked.

Frank knew it was his reclusive way of saying that he deeply missed the other; but with Gerard’s oddly emotionless, reverse psychology trade mark. Frank laughed.

“You’re a charmer, Gerard… Truly” he mumbled, grasping on to Gerard’s hand to stop his odd motions. Gerard smiled. “Yep” he talked, in the same tone as Frank’s previous “nope”; his mimicking being common. Frank rolled his eyes.

“What have you been doing today then, Gee?” He leant back, trying to get himself comfortable in his seat, as his heart was still racing.

He was trying to hind it from Gerard, but considering the other was a falsely diagnosed psychopath with a knack for reading body language, Frank was amazed the boy hadn’t said anything. Maybe Gerard had figured him out, or maybe he was waiting for the right moment to try and humiliate him, Frank thought fondly.

“Went to the art room, drew a thing. They took it off me. I drew another thing” he spoke monotonically, mocking the fact that Frank was trying to indulge in small talk despite the fact that they’d been together for years.

“Point taken” Frank joked. As per usual at the end of a session, a tapping came from the door, it opening slowly. This time though, Dr Harris stood in the frame.

“Frank, can I have a word?” he asked, Frank standing up instantly. “Sure… uh, wait there, Gee” he talked, leaving the room. He heard Gerard mouth something along the lines of “no shit, Frankie”, which made him laugh.

The door was closed and he turned to face Dr Harris. “Now, Frank. It’s good news… Somewhat. It would appear that there is little reason to postpone a release, but… Dr Isher is having some trouble; Gerard will have to have a hearing” he talked slowly and concisely.

Frank nodded, turning back to the room along with the doctor. This was happening, he kept telling himself, this was really happening.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, Gerard…” Dr Williams leaned over his desk slightly. “The point is, you’ll need to have an interview with the rehabilitation supervisor, as we’ve been re-evaluating your case…” he lifted a document and glanced over it.

It had been a couple of weeks since Frank’s suggestion and now, with all relevant paper work completed, the time was drawing ever closer. Only one thing stood in the way, and that was Gerard.

Dr Harris had been far too optimistic before Frank and the reality of the situation was that really, getting Gerard out wasn’t an easy task.

Of course, Frank wasn’t aware of the ins and outs of the system, all he knew was that fifteen days had dragged by and only now were the officials prepared to hear Gerard’s side of the case.

Dr Harris’s suggestion that the boy could have left the same day as Frank’s ask was only a kindness, Frank assumed, though honestly it was not something appreciated.

Frank was now sat alone at reception, waiting for whatever the hell was happening with Gerard to come to its end, hopefully with the answer that Frank had been waiting to hear for years.

“When was this decided?” Gerard asked, crossing his arms. Dr Williams smiled, looking over at Dr Harris who was stood behind Gerard. “Your friend, Frank, suggested it to us a number of days ago, we considered his offer to be your carer; he seemed capable” he replied.

Gerard thought for a moment, preventing himself from exerting a wide grin; now wasn’t the time to be breaking emotional barriers, he thought. “I see” Gerard mumbled, nodding lightly.

“We’ve been discussing the matter for the past few days and now, your release depends on this meeting” Dr Williams stood up, beckoning Gerard to do the same. He did so, with Dr Harris leading him out of the room.

As they walked down the corridor, Frank spotted the group wandering in his direction, knowing that the intervention room was only just to his right. “Gerard…” Frank said as they walked by him. The doctors’ paused, allowing Gerard to do the same.

“Gee, I… I, uh, good luck” Frank rushed, blushing somewhat at his quickened response; he hadn’t realised before then how nervous he truly was. Gerard smiled at this. The boy stepped forward and brought Frank into a hug.

“Thank you” he whispered faintly into Frank’s ear, pulling away as he spoke. Frank grinned, though Gerard’s expression remained dreamy. He was ushered away by the doctors’ at that point, Frank taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

Dr Harris looked down at Gerard as they approached the formidable door to the room that would ultimately decide Gerard’s fate. “Gerard, there’s been a lot put into this. We have faith in you… Good luck” he reiterated what Frank had already said, a warm expression about him, like a father who was finally allowing his child to grow up.

“Thank you, sir” Gerard talked as the door was opened before him. There were three men and who Gerard recognised as a female nurse sat on a large oval desk in the centre of the room; everything was white. It almost made Gerard queasy.

Gerard was shuffled into the room and the door was closed behind him, he was then directed to a seat at the head of the table, closely accompanied by Dr Harris. Gerard couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

He’d known about this for a number of days but honestly hadn’t done much in terms of preparation. With Frank having not been able to visit since his decision to take charge of Gerard’s care, Gerard had found himself somewhat lost as to what to do.

He didn’t know what the doctors’ were looking for in this meeting, nor what is was they needed to hear for his early realise.

It had been so long since he had been part of a sane society, he no longer remembered what it was like. As well as this, Gerard wasn’t entirely sure what grounds Frank had suggested his release.

He certainly wasn’t at the forefront of mental health and Frank knew that he hadn’t been taking his medication. Gerard began to realise, as the group around him got themselves settled, that it was highly likely that Frank had lied to the staff about his current medication situation, and he intended to play along with this.

He was so desperate, and the thought of being part of the world again had installed him with a glow, one which he knew he had never possessed before.

“Mr Way…” one of them begun; he appeared the most official, sitting directly opposite Gerard. “Yes, sir” Gerard spoke concisely, sitting with a straightened back.

“We need to ask you a few questions before you consider your release, do you understand?” the one sat beside the former talked, gesturing at some papers. “Yes, sir, I understand” Gerard replied, earning a smile from the staff sat before him. “Good” the man cleared this throat.

“So, Gerard…” he talked slowly, as if articulating Gerard’s name was at all a task. “I would like you to explain the condition that you have previously been diagnosed with” he finished, pen poised. Gerard gulped.

He knew that something like this was a possibility, but nothing he could have done would have prepared himself for the strain of once more explaining what had happened to him. He took a deep breath.

“Of course” Gerard begun, knowing the question was prodding towards a confirmed understanding of his wellbeing.

“When I was first admitted I was told I suffered from a psychopathy caused by a trauma, but this occurring prior to my attack of my brother, so it didn’t appear obvious what this trauma was…” Gerard took another deep breath; he was worried that his voice would begin to shake.

“But I… I recently told the doctors, Dr Harris here included, that I had suffered abuse from my father and that… this was the cause of my aggression. I have since been diagnosed with negative schizophrenia, as well as PTSD, which explains my tendency to… withdraw” Gerard talked as calmly as he could, feeling of the verge of tears.

He was concerned that the doctors’ had noticed this, as the moment his voice cracked at the end of his line, a note was scrawled down. “Very good, Mr Way” the first man talked, though Gerard found his voice condescending. “And how do you feel your mental state has improved since your final diagnosis?” he puzzled.

“I feel it has come on very well. In that… I, I feel I had made little progress before I was able to…” Gerard glanced over at Dr Harris, whose look told him that he was handling the situation well. “-tell my therapists what had happened.

But since, which has only been a space of months, I have become a lot more… I mean, I feel that the progress I have made in how I can control my aggression and articulate my emotions has been very forthcoming” Gerard scolded himself for the amount of slip ups he was making, though he tried to remain confident; he needed this so badly.

“Good, Gerard” the man wrote down more illegible text. Gerard’s hand began to tremble slightly, he hated the idea of what was being written being incorrect, it was a mechanism that had been used to control him his entire life. He awkwardly shuffled his hands under the desk.

“And concerning Frank… The friend who has requested to take charge of your care, how do you view him? How suited do you feel he would be in caring for you?” Gerard thought for a moment, laughing internally upon realising he would have to stop himself from a glorifying speech about a lover; Frank was after all, just a ‘friend’.

“Frank is a very dear friend to me, sir. I… We helped each other a lot in our recovery, he was the one who encouraged me to tell the staff the true nature of my problems, you see. He’s always been very caring. I know him very well and I know he understands my situation…” Gerard was cut off.

“That’s very good” the man talked, again penning. Gerard used everything he could not to bring up the professors rudeness, knowing his famed sarcastic quips were best saved for Frank.

What felt like hours went by and Gerard’s meeting was finally coming to a close, with the doctors shaking the boys hand as they allowed him to leave the room. Dr Harris and the other escorting him back to him quarters, as it was now late in the evening.

As they walked down the quiet ward though, Gerard realised that Frank was no longer sat against the under decorated wall. He didn’t blame Frank, as it had been a number of hours, but he did wonder where the other had gotten to.

Quite simply, Frank had gone out for coffee, and was now walking back up the gravel path towards the door of the hospital; this being about forty minutes after Gerard had been bundled back into his room.

Frank re-entered the place and it was eerily quiet; with the outside being dark, Frank assumed everyone had been ushered to bed. He glanced up and down the corridor, trying to at least find a staff member. There was no one.

Frank shrugged and walked through the ward towards where he knew Dr Harris’s office was, tapping lightly on the door. It creaked open, and to Frank’s surprise, there was no one in there, not even a cleaner.

He laughed lightly to himself when he realised that he seriously didn’t know what to do. “Do I just like… leave?” Frank mumbled in his humour. Still grinning, he turned around, thinking he heard someone approaching. He was wrong.

Shrugging once more, he started to walk towards the visitors centre, hoping that someone would be around there. Heck, at that point Frank was even willing to go and knock on the door of someone like Sam, he joked in the back of his mind.

“Frank…” a voice sounded behind him. Frank spun around, almost jumping at the sudden change in background noise.

Stood before him was Gerard, with a pleased looking Dr Harris directly behind him. Frank looked up and down his lover. He was wearing one of Frank’s left behind blazers, along with neatly ironed trousers, a dress shirt and – shoes. Next to the shoes was a suitcase. Frank paused, urging Gerard to say something.

“The board accepted your request. Gerard has been formally discharged” Dr Harris spoke up, his smile appearing somewhat endless. Gerard turned to him.

“Thank you, doctor” Gerard spoke. “I’m more grateful than you’ll know for this… I hope to see you very soon” he finished, shaking the man’s hand with the other saying similar things back to the boy. With that, Gerard picked up the bag, moving quickly past Frank and walking out of the door. Frank followed close behind.

“Gerard…” Frank sounded once the pair was outside, Gerard’s form only being illuminated by a street-style lamp as he paused in his tracks. Gerard spun around, dropping his bag and descending into Frank’s arms.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Gerard beamed, squeezing the boy tightly. Frank laughed. “Jesus… I can’t believe this is happening” he talked back with equal enthusiasm, the reality of the situation finally dawning on him. “You’re a fucking genius…” Gerard repeated in a whisper, seemingly on the edge of tears. This was it, Frank thought, a new beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Frank a long time to peel the other from him, in order to get them walking; the pair must have stood swaying in each other’s arms for tens of minutes, seemingly disregarding the cold night air.

“No, now I’m cold” Gerard whined, leaning on Frank’s arm as the other took hold of his hand, getting them walking away from the building.

It was an odd sentence, Frank couldn’t help but openly smirk at it; Gerard has sounded like a child. He supposed though, as he picked up Gerard’s bag and they began to walk towards the taxi rank, that Gerard was still at heart a child.

He’d been locked up so long that everything which was to come was going to be an entirely new experience, even the most mundane tasks, like cooking; or taking out the trash.

Frank looked over at Gerard, whose eyes were buzzing all over the landscape, as now they’d left the barricade of the hospital. “What do you recognise around here, Gerard?” Frank talked softly, running his fingers along Gerard’ knuckle.

Gerard hummed and looked directly at Frank, though this vision was dulled slightly by the darkness that shrouded them; Frank never understood the lack of street lamps in the area, it reminded him of Victorian London.

“Not a thing… The shop across there used to be a deli, I’m sure…” Gerard talked, pointing at a beaten up terrace across the road, which was now a motor cycle parts store. Frank nodded, turning them a corner.

“I’ve not been outside in the dark for seven years, Frank” he spoke slowly, as if he couldn’t believe he was saying it. Frank cocked his eyebrow, of course such a thing would be true, it’s just difficult to envision, it’s so commonplace that it’s a granted, Frank figured.

“I’ve never been a nightclub, a concert, an off licence… a super market by myself” Gerard laughed lightly, squeezing Frank’s hand. Frank looked down briefly, smiling. “You are adorable” he spoke condescendingly, trying to make the other grin; who did.

“Na, I’m a crazy mental patient” Gerard cooed, waving his free hand in Frank’s face. Frank snorted, followed by a light giggle. Gerard shook his head. “Truly, your sexual allure is something Sade would be jealous of” he mocked, prodding Frank’s face.

“For sure” Frank winked, stopping them as they reached the firm. Frank stepped into the bus-stop style kiosk and looked and up and down wall chart, checking for pricing. “Shit” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Gerard asked, being still too mesmerised by the situation as a whole to even ask where they were. “I was gunna hail us a taxi, but they only take pre-books after ten…” Frank complained, stepping back into the street where Gerard loitered awkwardly.

“Oh…” he talked, not really registering Frank’s discontent, as honestly he wouldn’t mind if they walked around until dawn. The simple fact was, this wasn’t the hospital, and that had hyped Gerard up big time.

“Well, looks like we’re walking” Frank sounded, holding onto Gerard’s hand again and pacing them on. “What, to your house?” Gerard questioned. Frank smirked. “Hell no, I live about five hours away” he replied, smiling. Gerard looked surprised, he began to consider the trek it was for the other to simply come and see him; it filled him with adoration.

“I’ve booked us a room” Frank continued, realising that Gerard didn’t appear to have planned a response. Gerard grinned. “Where?” he pressed, looking around. “A couple of miles up here, I’m afraid” Frank brought up their linked hands to point down the road; a foolish notion, as the road was straight.

“It shouldn’t take too long if we get a move on” Gerard nodded absently at Frank’s comment, though his eyes were still darting around. “Frank, I want to go to a shop” he spoke up after the pair had walked for about ten minutes.

“What?” Frank humoured, pausing them in their tracks. “I’ve not once bought myself something from a store. Give me some money” Gerard beamed, holding out a palm and gesturing towards a dimly lit shop in the corner of the street. Frank laughed and turned to see where Gerard was looking.

“They only sell fags and booze there” he commented. “Then that is what I shall buy” Gerard hummed, taking the tenner that Frank had pulled out of his pocket and bounding across the road. He didn’t look both ways, Frank joked in his head, following the other with more caution.

Once Frank entered the shop, he found Gerard at the far end, looking over some cheap alcoh-pop style affairs, all in gloriously neon fruity flavours.

“Gerard, just get a bottle of rum or something” Frank mouthed, leaning on Gerard as he scowled the shelves. “I wanna get something I know I can drink” Gerard responded flatly, his glance not shifting. Frank grinned. “Well, you won’t be able to afford any cigarettes” he spoke needlessly sarcastically, as Gerard had to him.

“You’ve got two packs in your back pocket, I’ve seen them” Gerard grinned, that was the debate over. After a while, Gerard selected his poison and rushed to the counter with it, paying for it with such exuberance that Frank was surprised the man serving did not try to ID him. Without hesitation, once in the street, Gerard opened the bottle within its paper bag and took a swing, his face contorting.

“Tastes like piss?” Frank asked, grabbing his hand once more to lead the way. “Mm, yes” Gerard laughed, flipping the lid closed and holding the bag by his side. Frank couldn’t be bothered for any sort of ‘I told you so’ argument, as he knew Gerard would be perfectly capable of besting him.

Soon, they reached the hotel where Frank had booked the double room. He’d done it days in advance, perhaps too optimistically. In fact, he knew that he had been uncharacteristically hopeful, as with the same breath of action, he had not brought any belongings with him on his trip; he had assumed that his booking would have gone to waste. Frank knew he’d always been obscenely indecisive.

“Here we are” Frank paused in the street, looking up at the luxurious exterior of what he was sure was an eighteen century building. Despite this and a marble clad lobby, Frank knew that place wasn’t anything special, that’s how come he was able to afford it.

“It’s not the hospital” Gerard reiterated the thought he’d had earlier, and Frank couldn’t help but beam. Frank led the way in and walked to the woman who was sat bluntly at the reception.

“Iero, room for two” he talked at her, having by that point let go of Gerard’s hand, who was now walking aimlessly around the plaza. The woman nodded and began flicking through a note book, Frank taking the opportunity to observe Gerard, who was staring up into the gloriously high ceilings.

“Ah yes, here it is” she handed him a set of keys. “The smaller one is for your room’s locker, and we provide room service until 3am. You’re in room six, at the end of the corridor” with that, she retreated back into her seat, engaged with something that did not appear to be work. The place was deserted, Frank noticed.

“Gee” Frank called as he wandered where he had been directed. Gerard’s head shot down and he followed the other with a fast walk, moving closely to the other but not grasping his hand.

The door took a few good heaves to unlock, but the pair were eventually able to finally have some alone time. Frank was busy trying to relock the door, while Gerard had a scope around.

“Frank, they’ve given us separate beds” the boy laughed, joining Frank by the door and grabbing his hips momentarily, with soft, lose fingers. “What?” Frank spun around, enclosing Gerard into a hug as he stood. “Oh, for fucks sake” Frank mumbled. Damn regional homophobia, he humoured.

“Fucks sake, indeed” Gerard murmured into his ear. Frank stepped, pacing towards the beds. “Help me move this” he gestured Gerard towards the flimsiest looking of the beds. Gerard shrugged and helped the other shift the furniture, rolling over the two once they were almost pushed together.

“Gerard…” Frank laughed. “Move it” Frank struggled to move the bed, and Gerard wasn’t going to budge. “Frankie…” he cooed, rolling onto his stomach and flicking his shoes off. “Come here…” he beckoned, reaching forwards and pushing his fingers into Frank’s belt loops.

“You’re acting like a child” Frank complained, trying to move away; though moving his feet only aided in allowing Gerard to get him to fall on the bed. “Yeah, well…” Gerard put on his cutest expression, batting his eye lids. Frank laughed.

“I thought we could order room service” he spoke, painfully aware that Gerard’s hand was trailing its way up his thigh. “That’s stupid” Gerard hummed, his hand moving up to Frank’s belt buckle.

Frank shuffled, laying down, contracting to Gerard’s horizontal stance across the two beds. Gerard smirked; he knew Frank would succumb to his trap. Gerard moved upwards, settling himself on Franks hips, looking down at the boy. “Gerard, I’m starving…” Frank spoke weakly, closing his eyes. A feeble attempt, Gerard humoured. Gerard leant down and whispered in Frank’s ear.

“So am I…” he kissed down the other boy’s neck, sucking his pulse gently, knowing it would send Frank crazy. “Gee…” Frank complained, aiming to turn his head though he knew his body wouldn’t allow it.

“Shh…” Gerard hummed, drawing his hands down and skilfully fiddling lose Frank’s shirt. “Gerard, s-stop” Frank laughed lightly, looking down at Gerard’s adoring eyes sitting up slowly. He stared at the other for a time, trailing his hand over Gerard’s clean-cut jaw line.

Carefully, he kissed the other firmly, bringing the man back down on top of him as he treaded his fingers through Gerard’s raven locks. Gerard moaned, feeling Frank’s hands travel down his back.

Gerard by this point had managed to rid Frank of his dress shirt, kissing further down until his reached his chest, shifting his hands so they were tampering with his trousers. Frank grinned, letting out a sigh of content.

Directly, Frank brought down his hand and traced it between Gerard’s legs, ghosting his nimble fingers over his crotch. Suddenly, Gerard froze his motions, and Frank noticed instantly.

“Gee?” He mumbled, watching as Gerard’s head slowly came up. “I…” Gerard choked, and just as quickly hurried from Frank’s body. “Hey, hey… What is it, Gee?” he rushed, sitting beside Gerard, who he was sure was trembling slightly.

“Gee?” he whispered. Gerard turned to face him, with suspended watery eyes. “Damn it, I’m, I’m sorry” Gerard talked slowly, breathing out. “What’s wrong?” Frank was quick to ask, hoping to defuse the situation.

“I just… I looked up, at the walls…” Gerard begun, warming to Frank’s hand which was placed softly over his own. “I just suddenly felt, unsafe… I know it’s stupid, but it only just dawned on me that I’m… Free. The world is massive…” Gerard appeared to be retracting into his own mind, so Frank piped up.

“Gerard, it’s okay, you’re not stupid” he kissed the side of Gerard’s head. Gerard smiled. “It only just dawned on me that well, I could just climb out of that window there… Someone else could do the same…” he mumbled. “Gerard…” Frank used his spare hand to push the boys head towards his own.

“You’re safe. I promise” his words were simple, but appeared to be effective. Gerard placed his head on Frank’s shoulder and the pair laid down. Gerard brought the duvet over them, with Frank turning off the lamp. Gerard nestled his head in the crook of Frank’s neck, sighing.

“I’m sorry” he repeated, wrapping his arms around his lover. “Shut up, Gerard” Frank joked. Gerard prodded him in revenge, making his body contort. “I love you” Gerard mused, kissing Frank’s lips as he settled himself.

“I love you too” Frank mouthed. Without warning, Frank shuffled across, though still kept a firm grasp on the other. “What’re you doing?” Gerard puzzled, though he didn’t move much. “What do you want to eat? I told you I was going to order room service” Frank spoke, though his voice was humoured.

Gerard stared daggers at the other for ages, feeling as though he was being mocked for his lack of performance. After a time though, he knew Frank was only trying to ease the situation; he grinned. “Chips”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely feedback! It keeps me goin' m8~~~~~ <3

“Gerard… J-… Just, stop. Stop!” Frank called, aiming not to reduce himself to running down the street, with this not appearing to be an issue for Gerard; who was now a good few metres ahead of him. “I have the keys! You’re not getting in without me!” he yelled again, pausing to regain his breath after his slight jog.

Abruptly, Gerard stopped in the middle of the path, putting his arms obediently down by his sides. Frank sped up again, reaching Gerard’s side in only a few moments. “Must you ruin everything I do?” Gerard spoke dully. Frank laughed, ushering him onward and drawing his keys from his pocket. Frank oddly hadn’t seen it coming, but as quickly as he withdrew the key, Gerard snatched it from his hand, and continued bounding up the road.

“Gerard!” Frank couldn’t help but burst out laughing, trying to speed up again. “You don’t know where you are!” Frank sounded again, as his haste increased. “You told me it was the one with the blue door!” Frank could tell the others head was flicking back and forth every time a terrace was passed.

Frank shook his head, knowing the other was right, and so began to walk. Suddenly, Gerard made a sharp right, through the gate which Frank knew belonged to his front garden. He hadn’t anticipated that Gerard would have been so glad to be moving into his home, to the point where Frank had told him they were close by, he would dump his bags in the road and make a run for it, leaving Frank to carry Gerard’s small array of items.

Frank eventually caught up with the boy, noticing that he was fumbling with the set and so far had not even made a start at the door. Frank smirked and snaked his arms around Gerard’s hips, having placed the bag on the ground beforehand. “Hey” Gerard gasped as Frank lazily took the keys from his skinny fingers, absent-mindedly selecting the correct one and slotting it into the door.

As the lock clicked, Gerard reached forwards to open it with hast, but as his hand trailed across the door knob, he paused, sighing. “This is my house” Gerard turned around to Frank, his eyes wide, like he had surprised himself. There was no hint of a smile, but Frank knew it to be a dumbfounded expression; it was adorable. “Yep” Frank grinned as Gerard turned back around, taking another deep breath before putting his hand around the handle, twisting it and appearing to be taken aback when the thing creaked.

Gerard slowly pushed the door open and with equally careful feet, stepped into the building; with Frank following closely and sympathetically behind. Gerard walked through the landing, his eyes scanning up and down the walls. “You like it?” Frank asked, trying to break the silence, as he was unable to register Gerard’s reaction. “Frank…” Gerard hushed, turning around slowly whilst continuing to look around. “It’s so beautiful… It’s so, modern…” Gerard almost chuckled at the end of his line, noting how unfashionable Frank was himself. Gerard was rushed.

“Where’s my bedroom?” He had started already to walk upstairs. Frank laughed, following the other as he bounded, trying to fumble at his arms. “Our bedroom” Frank corrected as they reached the landing, finally grabbing Gerard’s hand and pulling him towards the room.

Gerard grinned, squeezing Frank’s hand as they walked. Frank paused at the door which lead to his bedroom, pushing it open softly. His carefulness was in vein though, as Gerard pushed passed him, gawking around the room. “It’s massive” Gerard spoke quietly, his feet now dragging through the thick rug. “It’s the smallest one in the house” Frank quipped, coming back up behind the other, which appeared to be an emerging theme.

Gerard spun around, putting his arms around Frank’s shoulders. “It’s perfect” he mumbled, placing his head in the crook of Frank’s neck, as if he was ever at all shy. Frank smirked, kissing the top of the boy’s head, swaying them slightly. “I bought you some clothes, you know” he mumbled, threading his fingers through Gerard’ belt loops as he regained his posture.

Gerard glanced into Frank’s eyes, a sense that he couldn’t quite believe what was going on. “You know I’ve never bought my own clothes…” Gerard half smiled, snuggling back into Frank’s chest. “We’ll go shopping if you like, tomorrow?” the man responded into Gerard’s hair; he felt the other nod against his t-shirt.

Gerard disbanded, going over to the wardrobe and cautiously opening the door. Oddly, he seemed to instinctively know whose clothes were whose and took no time in selecting a jumper, slipping off his current shirt and replacing it with the warmer garment. “It’s too bright” Gerard spoke, a hint of humour in his tone, though Frank knew that he meant what he said.

“Well, what colour would you have wanted it?” Frank glanced over the muddy purple colour, paired with a pale collar. “Black” Gerard replied concisely, adjusting the clothing whilst looking in the mirror. Frank laughed. “You wear far too much black” he cooed, draping himself over Gerard from behind, helping the boy straighten his clothing, referring of course to his black hair and finger nails. Gerard shook his head.

“Never” he snapped, shaking free of Frank and looking back inside the wardrobe. “I take it you’ll not know what a punk is?” Frank queried, genuinely not knowing what the answer was going to be. Gerard rolled his eyes. “Of course I know what a punk is, I do read” Gerard pulled out a pair of tight black trousers. “I think I’d make a tremendous one, wouldn’t you say? All dolled up with lipstick” he pulled the waist of the garment and held it up to his own hips. Frank sniggered.

“Maybe not the lipstick” he pulled out a patched leather blazer, laced with tartan and chains. Gerard raised an eyebrow and took the thing, looking over it. “I like, I like” he mumbled, carefully placing the jeans and jacket on the bed, proceeding to remove the jumper. “A t-shirt?” Gerard requested, holding out a hand. Frank laughed, mocking Gerard’s sudden effeminate nature.

Frank reached into the drawer below them, pulling out another black article, plain, but simple. Before Frank could give the shirt to the other, he couldn’t help but humour the now half-naked Gerard, who hadn’t appeared to give second thought to disrobing.

“Frank, it’s cold” Gerard noticed instantly Frank’s thought pattern and tried to grab the clothing, but Frank backed up. “Fucking don’t…” Gerard whined, lurching at the boy who was now clambering around the bed. “Frank, fucking hell!” Gerard tried to grab again, but ultimately fell into Frank’s arms.

“You are annoying” he said in the bluntest fashion possible, though still nuzzling into Frank’s warmth. Frank brought his arms around Gerard’s cooling body and inhaled slowly, his eyes closing. Suddenly, Gerard backed up, snatching the shirt from Frank and sliding it on. Frank stood in awe at Gerard’s stealth as the other slipped off his trousers and replaced them, placing the jacket over the newly acquired shirt.

“What’re we doing today?” Gerard asked after primping himself in the mirror. Frank smirked. “Whatever you want” he quipped, hugging Gerard from behind as he had done previously. Gerard blushed. “I don’t know… I don’t know what there is to do” he mumbled, half jokingly but half serious. Frank breathed out, smiling. “We have a VHS player downstairs, we could watch a movie” he suggested. Gerard turned slightly.

“Do you have a colour TV?” he mused. Frank nodded. “What movie do you have?” Gerard pressed on, turning to face Frank, placing his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Well, a fair few. Logan just found us a copy of A Clockwork Orange” Frank grinned internally, feeling giddy that he was one of only a handful.

“I have no idea what that is” Gerard said absently, the title not fazing the boy as it did others. Frank took the boys hand, tugging him out of the room and down the stairs. Before they reached the sitting room, Gerard paused in front of the kitchen, peering in.

“What is it?” Frank questioned, trying to follow Gerard’s line of sight. “I have never made myself a cup of coffee” he spoke. His voice was firm but it quickly reduced into a smirk, he realised how much he had missed out on. Frank frowned. “Really?” he puzzled.

“Yes. I’m a high-risker, they wouldn’t let me boil a kettle” Gerard paused and stepped into the kitchen. He seemed to instinctively know where everything was to make a coffee, granted it was on the work surfaces, Frank couldn’t help but muse at his observational skills.

Gerard placed the kettle on the hob. “How much coffee does one use?” he’d found a spoon and the instant powder, and was now staring down blankly. Frank couldn’t take the scene seriously, despite Gerard’s concentration.

“Gerard, this is fucking hysterical” he spoke the first thing that came to mind, it may have been harsh, but Gerard was harsh. Gerard’s look could have murdered ten men, but he soon swivelled around again, contemplating for a moment before deciding on a single tea spoon. “Frank, I shouldn’t even have to do this. You’re my carer” he emphasised the work “carer”, and gave Frank his doe eyes.

“I could fall down, or burn myself, or become triggered” he said in a sing-song whilst he poured the boiled water. “Fuck if I ever make you a coffee Frank, and I mean it. In years to come, I still shall not make you a coffee” he concluding, sipping his concoction and slipping past Frank into the living room.

Frank rolled his eyes, though he appreciated that Gerard was deathly serious. He followed the other, who was now slumped on the sofa. ‘Make yourself at home’ Frank thought. Frank flopped down next to him and starting digging through a basket under the coffee table, where he kept his VCRs. He was halted by Gerard’s hand grabbing his wrist; he sat up. Gerard’s lips descended on his in a firm kiss, holding both sides of his face.

Frank hummed lightly, sighing ad closing his eyes. “Frank…” Gerard breathed out, pressing his forehead against the other, smiling. Gerard brought his hands up and started at Frank clothing, the other smirked. “Your coffee will get cold” he don’t know why he said it, God knows he needed this, but Frank figured he would always try to one up the other, Gerard’s reaction to his stupidity was always just too juicy. Gerard shook his head. “It tastes like shit, I think I take a sugar”


End file.
